disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2013
]] ]] ]] '']] '']] ]] '']] Events *February 5 - ''Peter Pan will celebrate its 60th Anniversary. *May 25 - Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi will celebrate its 30th Anniversary. *May 16 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian ''will celebrate its 5th Anniversary. *May 27 - ''Melody Time will celebrate its 65th Anniversary. *May 30 - Finding Nemo ''will celebrate its 10th Anniversary. *June 19 - ''Mulan will celebrate its 15th Anniversary. *June 22 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''will celebrate its 25th Anniversary. *June 27 - ''WALL-E will celebrate its 5th Anniversary. *July 9 - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl ''along with its movie franchise will celebrate its 10th Anniversary. *July 16 - ''Hocus Pocus ''will celebrate its 20th Anniversary *July 29 - ''The Parent Trap ''will celebrate its 15th Anniversary. *July - Merida will join the Disney Princess Line-up with a coronation ceremony. *October 29 - ''The Nightmare Before Christmas will celebrate its 20th Anniversary. *November 1 - Brother Bear will celebrate its 10th Anniversary. *November 8 - Robin Hood will celebrate its 40th Anniversary. *November 18 - Steamboat Willie and Oliver and Company will celebrate their 85th and 25th Anniversaries, respectively. *November 21 - Bolt will celebrate its 5th Anniversary. *November 25 - A Bug's Life will celebrate its 15th Anniversary. *December 25 - The Sword in the Stone will celebrate its 50th Anniversary. Theatrical releases *March 8 - Oz: The Great and Powerful will be released in theaters. *May 3 -'' Iron Man 3'' will be released in theaters. *May 31 - Lone Ranger will be released in theaters.. *June 21 - Monsters University will be released in theaters. *August 9 - Planes will be released in theaters. *September 13 - The Little Mermaid 3D will be released in theaters. *November 15 - Thor 2 will be released in theaters. *November 27 - Frozen will be released in theaters. *December 20 - Saving Mr. Banks will be released in theaters. Television *January - Tangled will premiere on Disney Channel *January 11 - Sofia the First will premiere on Disney Junior. *Winter/Spring - A final Wizards of Waverly Place special will be on Disney Channel. *Unknown - Oki’s Oasis will premiere on Disney Junior. *Summer - Teen Beach Musical will premiere on Disney Channel. *Summer - Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD. *Unknown - A movie based of the TV series Jessie will premiere on Disney Channel. *Unknown - Wander Over Yonder will premiere on Disney Channel. Theme parks *January 14 - Sweet Duffy 2013 began at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 14 - Sweet Duffy 2013 at Tokyo DisneySea will end. *March 18 - Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage 2013 will begin at Tokyo DisneySea. *April 15 - Tokyo Disney Resort will celebrate its 30th anniversary, under the theme "The Happiness Year". *Spring - The new Fantasy Faire will open in Disneyland *Spring - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue will open at Tokyo Disneyland. *Spring - Mystic Point will open in Hong Kong Disneyland. *Avatar Land in Disney's Animal Kingdom will start construction. Books NOTE: Release dates subject to change. *January 8 - Alice in Wonderland, Bambi's Hide and Seek, Jasmine and the Star of Persia, Doc McStuffins: Run Down Race Car, Doc McStuffins: Bubble Trouble, Doc McStuffins: Caught Blue-Handed, Doc McStuffins: Loud Louie, Disney Fairies: In a Blink, Disney Fairies: A Space Between, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: A Noisy Treasure, Planes Junior Novelization, A Princess Easter, Jasmine: The Jewel Orchard, Mulan, Phineas and Ferb: Destination: Amazon!, Wreck-It Ralph: Candy Karts, Wreck-It Ralph: Fast Kart, Slow Kart, Peter Pan, and Peter Pan Read-Along Storybook and CD *January 10 - Club Penguin: Agent Rookie's Secret Mission *January 15 - Disney Princess Read-Along Storybook and CD, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Top O'The Clubhouse, and Phineas and Ferb: The Sky's the Limit! *January 22 - Art of Oz: The Great and Powerful, Mickey & Friends: Goofy at Bat: A Rhyming Reader, Mickey & Friends: Mickey's Birthday, and Oz (Film) Junior Novel *January 29 - Shake It Up!: Step by Step *Feburary 5 - Disney 5-Minute Fairy Tales and Disney It's A Small World: Around-the-World Safari, Oz: The Great and Powerful Junior Novel, and The Witches of Oz, *Feburary 12 - Disney Princess: P is for Princess and Phineas and Ferb: Boggie Down *Feburary 19 - Cars: Take-Along Tales, Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Tales: Classic Stories '', ''Spider-Man's Greatest Battles '', and ''Avengers's Greatest Battles *Feburary 26 - The Disney Difference *March 1 - Aladdin - Wishes Can Come True, Learn to Draw Disney's Enchanted Princesses and Aladdin: Moonlight Ride *March 5 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates Read-Along Storybook and CD, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Save Me, Smee!, Mickey & Friends: Goofy at Bat: A Rhyming Reader, Mickey & Friends: Mickey's Birthday, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Key to Skull Rock *March 12 - Minnie's Bow-Toons: Blooming Bows *March 19 -''Iron Man's Greatest Battles'' and Disney Buddies: Meet the Buddies *March 26 - How to Act Like a Kid and Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Mama Hook Knows Best: A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables *April 2 - Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage *April 9 - Disney Princess: Tiara Time *April 16 - Minnie's Big Bow Party *May 7 - Phineas and Ferb: Doodle-Inator, Teen Beach Movie junior novel, Frankenweenie: A Graphic Novel, and Tomorrowland: A Graphic Novel *May 14 - Monsters University junior novel, This Is Monstropolis!, Monsters University Read-Along Storybook and CD, and Monsters, Inc. Storybook Collection *May 21 - The Lone Ranger junior novel *May 28 - Doc McStuffins: All Stuffed Up *June 4 - Disney Jake & the Never Land Pirates Yo Ho! Let's Go! *June 11 - Mickey & Friends: Donald Takes a Trip *June 18 - Doc McStuffins: Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine! *June 25 - Cars: Driving School *July 2 - Doc McStuffins: The Mermaid Dives In *July 9 - Baby Einstein: Who Is That? *July 15 - Disney Planes: The Essential Guide *July 23 - Planes Junior Novelization, Disney Buddies: The Halloween Visitor, Disney Jake and the Neverland Pirates The Pirate Pup, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Trick or Treasure?, Sofia the First: The Perfect Tea Party, Five Tales from the Road, Cars: Time Travel Mater, Disney Princess: Princesses and Puppies, Phineas and Ferb: Science Nerds Rule!, Cars: Deputy Mater Saves the Day!, Phineas and Ferb: Ghost Stories, Phineas and Ferb: Lights, Camera, Perry?, Doc McStuffins: Boomer Gets His Bounce Back, Winnie the Pooh: Pooh's Halloween Pumpkin, The Little Mermaid Junior novelization, and Princess Adventure Stories *July 30 - The Little Mermaid Read-Along Storybook and CD ', Minnie & Daisy Best Friends Forever: Dance Jitters, and Sofia the First: The Halloween Ball *August 1 - Learn to Draw Disney's The Little Mermaid *August 6 - Jessie: New Nanny *August 13 - Disney Buddies: Budderball's First Fair and Doc McStuffins: Brontosaurus Breath *August 27 - The Kree-Skrull War *September 10 - Christmas in the Castle *September 24 - Super Buddies Junior Novel *October 1 - Spider-Man: Spidey's New Costume Home video *January 8 - Frankenweenie (DVD, Blu-ray + DVD, and Blu-ray 3D + Blu-Ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *February 5 - Peter Pan Diamond Edition (Blu-ray + DVD; 3-disc set with digital copy, and 1-Disc DVD Edition) and Minnie's the Wizard of Dizz *February 19 - The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Volume 6 *February 26 - Phineas & Ferb: Animal Agents (DVD) *March 5 - Wreck-It Ralph (DVD, Blu-ray + DVD, and Blu-ray 3D + Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *March 12 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary Edition (Blu-ray), Brother Bear/Brother Bear 2'' (Blu-ray), Atlantis: The Lost Empire(Blu-ray), and The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray)'' *March 19 - Mulan 15th Anniversary and Mulan II (Blu-ray) *April 2 - The Avengers (10-disc Blu-ray collection) *Fall - Monsters University (DVD, Blu-ray + DVD, and Blu-ray 3D + Blu-Ray + DVD + Digital Copy) People Deaths *January 7 - David R. Ellis (director and stuntman) Soundtracks *Jaunary 29 - Disney Favorites, Disney's Karaoke Series: Shake It Up *Feburary 12 - Sofia the First, Club Penguin: Party Starts Now *March 5 - Songs & Story: Wreck-It Ralph *March 12 - Shake It Up: I <3 Dance *March 19 - Songs & Story: Mulan Merchandise *March - The "Chogokin (Super Alloy) King Robot Mickey & Friends" figure will go on sale, only in Japan.http://io9.com/5953715/the-disney-voltron-figure-is-so-completely-insane-and-i-want-one http://kotaku.com/5953700/theres-now-a-disney-voltron-and-its-fantastic References 2013